Deadly Sleepover
by Billiondollerprincess
Summary: six girls thought they were having a safe and fun sleepover....boy were they wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Trish Stratus was sitting in her living room waiting for her best friend Stephanie McMahon to arrive for the sleepover that Trish was hosting later that night. Stephanie was arriving earlier then the other girls so that she could help set everything up.

"_I wonder when she is coming,"_ Trish thought, "_at this rate I will have to start everything myself."_

Finally the doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. She opened the door to see a smiling Stephanie on the other side of the door. "What took you so long to get here?"

Trish asked.

"Well I was…."

"Never mind I know what took you so long to get here." Trish said, "Let's just get started on the food and everything. Did you stop by the video store?"

"Yes I did, and I got Texas chainsaw massacre the beginning and black Christmas. You did say you wanted scary right?"

"Yes I did and you picked some good ones. By the way," Trish said as the walked into the kitchen to get started on the food that they were having that night, how is John?"

"He is good; I made sure he was smiling when l left if you know what I mean." Stephanie said as she opened the bag of chips to put them in a bowl.

"I don't even want to hear the details of that; you can keep them to yourself." Trish said as she started cutting the cake into brownies.

"Whatever, so how is Matt?"

"Good," Trish said as she heard the doorbell ring. "Can you get that Steph I am going to put this stuff in the living room and start one of the movies."

"Sure," Stephanie replied as she walked into the hall to go to the door to let the others in. "Hey guys," she said as she opened the door to see Amy, Lillian, Torrie, Maria, and Ashley.

"Hey," they all said in unison. "Where's Trish?" asked Ashley who was eager to get to know the other girls as well as she knew Trish, Stephanie and Torrie.

"Come on in you guys," Stephanie said, "Trish is in the living room waiting.

They all walked into the living room where Trish was waiting on the couch with the remote in her hand. "Finally, I thought it was going to be midnight before you guys got in here."

She pressed the button on the remote to start the movie as everyone chose somewhere to sit and got comfortable. As the movie was almost halfway through the phone rang. "Is someone going to get that?" asked Trish as she was taking a bite the candy bar she was eating.

"It is your house; don't you think you should answer it?" said Lillian with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Fine, I will answer the phone." Replied Trish with a mock glare towards Lillian. "Hello," she said as she answered the phone.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" asked the man on the phone.

"Knock it off John, not only is this not funny, I have seen this movie." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Steph your stupid boyfriend is trying to spook us out. It is so not working." She said to the person on the line.

"Tell him to knock it off or he will not be allowed to play with me for a week." Steph yelled out.

"Did you hear that buddy?" Trish asked the man on the phone. "Hello? I guess he heard you and hung up she said to Stephanie.

It was about an hour and a half later and the movie was over and the girls were just sitting around the living room talking because they did not want to watch one movie after the other. As everyone stopped laughing at the joke that Stephanie had just told them the phone rang again.

"I'll get it Trish, I might as well since I am up and everything." Amy said as she picked up the phone that was sitting next to her. "Hello," she said into the phone.

"Are you alone?" asked the man on the phone.

Figuring that it was John again she said "Nope I am with my friends and if you call again I will kick your ass on Monday." Then she hung up the phone.

"Who was it, a telemarketer?" asked Trish

"Nope it was John again."

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BLAMING JOHN!!!!!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"Because he is just jerky enough to do something like that." Torrie said to her friend.

"Just because he can be a little bit immature sometimes does not mean that you should just automatically assume it was him." Steph said looking at everyone.

"A little bit? He can be really immature most of the time, don't you think?" asked Trish

"NO, when I said little I meant LITTLE. He is a man; their job is to be immature sometimes. Not one of you can sit there and tell me that your boyfriends don't do the same thing. Besides how do we know it wasn't Matt or Billy or Adam or Jeff?"

"It's not," said Trish, "it was obviously a pranker. Let's just watch the other movie okay girls?"

"Great, that sounds like a great idea." Ashley said uncomfortable by all of the fighting that was happening between the other girls.

They had just started the movie when the power shut off. "What the hell," exclaimed Trish, "I wanted to watch that. Why is the power off anyway it's not like there is a storm."

"I'll go check it out, just stay here guys." Stephanie said as she got up off the couch to go and check it out. The other girls just sat there quietly waiting for Steph to come back and tell them what had happened, when they heard a blood curdling scream from upstairs.

A/N this is where I am leaving this chapter…r&r guys


	2. Chapter 2

All of the girls got up and raced towards the stairs in the hallway. They did not know why Stephanie screamed but they would find out.

"Maybe I should stay down here," Torrie said as she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. "Or to you know call Billy or something."

"Yeah me to," Maria added grabbing a hold of Torrie's arm. "She might need help or something."

"Oh yeah right," Trish spoke up.

"Yeah, that is our friend up there and she could be hurt or something. Maybe even worse and all you want to do is sit down here and hold o to each other a cell phone." Amy said coldly.

"Yeah that is our friend up there and you don't want to see if she is okay? I think she would want to make sure you were okay." Ashley said giving Torrie and Maria dirty looks.

"Fine, you are right we should go up with you guys and make sure she is okay. She would do that for us if not more." Torrie said with regret evident in her voice.

"We will go with you guys." Maria added still keeping a firm grip on Torrie.

John covered Stephanie's mouth as she screamed. "Baby calm down it is me and the guys. I guess I shouldn't have grabbed you from behind like I did." He said giving her a small kiss on the neck.

"You scarred me honey." Stephanie said as she hugged her boyfriend in hello. "I forgive you though." She added as she caught the look on his face. "Just o not ever do that again or I will be mad got it?"

"Got it babe."

"Hey guys," Stephanie said to the other men in the room.

"Hey Steph." Matt, Adam, Jeff, Batista and Randy all said at the same time with smiles on their faces.

"Honey," Stephanie said turning back to her boyfriend, "What are you guys doing here anyways. You know this is a girl's night type thing."

"Awww but I missed you baby." John said with a small pout on his face.

"Okay," Stephanie said giving him a small kiss, "I am sure the girls would like to see their boyfriends for a little bit. I missed you like crazy anyway."

"Okay," Trish said as she and the other girls were gathered at the foot of the stairs. "Now that we have a weapon to use if we need too, we need to find Steph and make sure that she is okay."

"Yeah." The other girls agreed as they started to climb the stairs together.

"We have checked the other rooms this has got to be the one with Steph in it." Ashley said from next to Trish.

"I agree," Trish said as she put her hand on the handle to open the door. "Have your weapons ready in case we need to use them."

"We will, Maria has been ready since we reached the first door." Amy said from behind Trish and Ashley.

Trish opened the door to find Stephanie standing in front of John and as she looked around she not only saw her boyfriend but the whole group of guys.

"What is this?" She asked as she turned back to Stephanie ignoring the guys for the moment.

"Our boyfriends showed up." Stephanie said sheepishly feeling bad for not going back down and telling them right away.

"Do you know how worried were after we heard you scream Stephanie?"

"I am so sorry Trish," Stephanie said getting up from John's lap to hug her best friend. "I

meant to come down with them right away but I got distracted by John."

"Fine, let's just go back downstairs and talk for a little bit." Trish said as she went over and greeted Matt. "Hey baby."

"Hey babe," He said as he returned her small kiss. "I was wondering when you were going to say hello. I was feeling lonely because I was the only one away form my girl."

"Awww, sorry honey." She said as they followed Steph and the others downstairs and into the living room.

A/N sorry the chapters kinda short but I am sooo tired and I have to get to bed. Please r&r so I know that you guys love it and want me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye baby," John said as he and the other guys were leaving for the night like the girls wanted them to. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Well…" Stephanie said pretending to think about it. She answered soon after because she noticed the look on John's face. "Yes, of course I am going to miss you."

"Just checking," He told her with a small grin on his face, "and don't joke like that baby I thought you were going to say no."

"Why would I say no you are the love of my life of course I will miss you. Are you going to miss me?"

"Of course I will miss you baby, without you who will keep me warm if you know what I mean." He said with a lecherous grin on his face.

"It will be your hand if you know what's good for you."

"Okay I know what you mean and I was just joking of course. But I will miss you a lot."

"Awww I will miss you too honey." She said leaning up a bit to kiss him.

After a few moments John pulled away reluctantly because the guys were calling his name from by the car. "Hurry your ass up Cena we want to get back to my house before we all turn 80." Matt was hollering from the driver's seat.

John got into the car and the girls all went into the house and back into the living room and sat down to talk for a while.

"So does anyone else in here get the feeling that John and Stephanie's relationship is purely physical?" Torrie said in a cold tone.

"OH WHATEVER YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Stephanie screamed from her place in the lazy boy chair.

"WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS THAT YOU ARE DATING A THUG WHO HAS PROBABLY RAPED LIKE 50 GIRLS?"

"FIRST OF ALL…" Stephanie started before she was interrupted by Trish.

"First of all stop fighting," Trish said calmly, "Second of all Torrie that was really low."

"Yeah Torrie it was," Stephanie said with malice in her voice, "besides it's not my fault John turned you down when you asked him out before we started dating. "Can you blame him you are kind of ugly."

Torrie stood up with anger evident in her features and walked over to where Stephanie was sitting and slapped her in the face. Stephanie stood up and looked at Torrie in anger and shock that she would do that and slapped her back.

Before it could get any worse, Trish and Ashley got in between them, so they could not hit each other again, or worse. "Knock it off you two." Ashley said while pushing Stephanie back into her seat gently.

"Oh whatever," Torrie said, "Trish you can let go I am just going to go upstairs and go to sleep because it is to late to call and get someone to come and get me."

"Fine," Trish said stepping aside to let her pass but making sure that she could not try to jump at Stephanie.

As Torrie went upstairs Trish and Ashley sat back down and looked at Stephanie. "What?" Stephanie asked looking at them.

"Why did you have to say that Steph? You know that she still has that crush on him or whatever." Amy said looking at her friend.

"Because she said what she said. Don't you think she deserved it after the rude things she said about John and me?"

"Well I can sort of see where your coming from I guess. But still that was really rude of you to say." Amy said as everyone else agreed.

"I know, I will go and apologize in a little bit I want to give her time to cool down first." Stephanie said as she looked at all of her friends.

A while later Stephanie got up and looked at the clock. She noticed it was a little after 4 in the morning and went to get some water. She quietly stepped over and around the other girls who had all fallen asleep as well and walked into the kitchen.

She pulled a water bottle from the fridge and took of the cap before taking a long sip from it. "Might as well try to go and apologize to Torrie." She said to herself. She walked out of the kitchen and towards the staircase to go to the upper level of the house.

She walked to the closed door that she knew Torrie had gone in because that's where she always slept when she was there. "Torrie," Stephanie said into the darkness of the room.

"Torrie?" She said a little bit louder as she turned on the light. As she turned around and looked at Torrie she screamed.

The girls down stairs awoke with a start and looked around at each other. Trish got up and turned the light back on that she had turned off at around 2 or so.

"What was that?" She asked looking around at the other girls who were still sitting where they had awoken.

"Stephanie or Torrie, because we all know Torrie went up their to go to sleep and Stephanie is not down here." Lillian said. "You don't think they got into another fight do you?"

"Well let's go check." Trish said as she and the others walked towards the staircase to go up to Torrie's room.

When they got up their they walked in to find Stephanie sunk against the wall by the door and ran over to her.

What's wrong Steph?" Trish said as she kneeled in front of her best friend. All Stephanie could do was point a shaking finger in the direction of the bed.

They all turned around and screamed as they saw what Stephanie was pointing at and why she was so afraid.

Torrie was laying in the bed covered in bed and dead.

A/N What did you guys think? Please let me know so I know to update more often.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie was still sitting against the wall by the door with Trish kneeling down next to her. The rest of the girls were standing next to them. They all had horrified looks on their faces and most of them were in tears. The only one who wasn't was Amy.

"What are we going to do?" asked a teary eyed Ashley who was hugging Lillian.

"I don't know, what can we do?" Trish asked hugging Stephanie tightly while they both cried.

"We should probably go back downstairs and call the cops." Amy said quietly. "Then just wait for them to get here and take care of it.

They all went downstairs holding each other tightly. They walked into the living room and sat down next to each other.

"Who is going to call the police?" Asked a terrified Maria as she clung to Amy.

"Amy probably should because she is the calmest one right now." Ashley said with tears clogging her voice.

"Why are you so god damned calm Amy?"

They all looked toward Stephanie who had just spoken for the first time since they found Torrie.

"Yeah Amy, why are you so calm. We just found one of our best friends dead upstairs." Trish asked still hugging Stephanie.

"Well I have never really…"

"She is probably the one who killed her. I mean she is calm while everyone else is upset about it. Not to mention we were all asleep so she could have easily done it." Maria said walking away from Amy and going to sit by Ashley and Lillian.

"You are out of you ever-loving mind. Why would I kill my best friend?" Amy said defending herself. "I am just not good at showing emotion and you all know it.

"That doesn't mean anything," Lillian spoke up. "I know people who are bad at showing emotion to, like my dad, and he still cried when my mom died."

"I just don't cry, but that does not mean I am not upset about Torrie. Of course I am she was my best friend out of everyone. I would not kill her and you need to stop accusing me of it." Amy said with coldness in her voice.

"Trish you of all people should be defending me." Amy said quietly to her only good friend that she had left.

"I can't right now, I just don't know what to believe."

"You can all go to hell," Amy said after a few moments. "I would not kill anyone let alone my friend."

With that she got up and stormed into the kitchen to be by herself. The other girls just looked at each other for a few minutes before Trish detangled herself from Stephanie. She picked up the phone and called the police.

"Yeah I need you to send out some officers and an ambulance." Trish said in a shaky voice. "Because my friend is upstairs dead." She continued.

"We were having a sleepover at my house and Torrie got mad and went upstairs to go to bed. The rest of us fell asleep downstairs, and Stephanie woke up to go check on her and that is when we heard her scream. We ran upstairs to see if they had gotten into a fight and saw Stephanie sitting against the wall hysterical and Torrie dead."

"I wonder why she is telling the story to the operator." Ashley said quietly.

"Yes, I will thank you very much." Trish said as she hung up the phone. "She said that nobody would be able to get here for a couple of hours at least."

"What, there is a dead body upstairs and they can't send anyone out right now." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, there was a huge accident because of the storm and they need all hands on deck." Trish said to everyone in the room.

"We should probably go and apologize to Amy." Maria said from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah we should," Stephanie agreed quietly.

Everybody got up and headed into the kitchen to talk to Amy. As they walked into the kitchen she was not there.

"Where the hell did she go?" Maria asked.

"I don't know but the back door is open." Trish said walking toward it to look out into the backyard. "Amy!" she called out.

There was no reply so she walked all the way into the backyard and looked around. She did not see her out there anywhere so she turned around to go back inside. She walked back inside and closed and locked the door.

"Did you see her?" Maria asked.

Everyone gave her a weird look and just rolled their eyes at her and walked back into te living room.

"Well did you?" she asked again.

"If she saw her don't you think that she would have came in with Trish and be sitting here right now?" Stephanie said.

"Whatever."

"It was at that moment that Lillian caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. As she turned around it was gone. "You guys I think I just saw Amy head to the hall closet."

"What?" Trish asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well who else is here that has red hair?" Lillian replied.

"Let's go and see what she is up to now." Stephanie said getting up. They all followed her into the hall and towards the closet.

Trish got there first and opened the door and screamed. When everyone got a look inside they knew why and started to scream and cry as well.

Because Lita was dead.

A/N another person dead. Who do you guys think is the killer?


	5. Chapter 5

All the girls were huddled together in the living room crying and waiting for the police to arrive. Two girls were dead and they had no idea why.

"I can not believe that Torrie and Amy are dead." Lillian said quietly from where she was sitting.

"I know," Trish said as calmly as she could muster at the moment. "Do you think they did it themselves or someone did it to them?" She asked looking around at all of her friends.

"Well," Stephanie said looking around as well. "There is no way in hell that they could have done something like that to themselves, especially Torrie."

"Steph's right someone had to have done it but who?" Maria asked looking around at her friends.

"There is either someone in the house, or someone keeps getting in and out without us knowing it, or it is someone in this room." Ashley spoke up gently.

"What exactly are you trying to suggest here Ashley?" Lillian asked with venom in her voice.

"Just that someone had to of killed them, they did not do that to themselves right?"

"Yeah that is true," Stephanie said looking directly at Ashley. "But the way you are going on about it you would think one of us did it."

"Ladies we do not need this right now okay?" Trish asked with a tear slipping down her cheek. "Should we call the police gain and see if there is anyway they can send someone down?"

"I think we should just call the guys because I really just need to be with John right now." Stephanie said to the others.

"Yeah let's just call the guys what do you guys think?" Trish asked as she reached for the phone.

"Yeah I think we should to." Lillian agreed.

"I agree as well." Maria spoke up.

"Of course Princess Stephanie gets what she wants when she wants it." Ashley said with venom in her voice.

"You don't want to see Jeff?" Lillian asked.

"Of course she doesn't," Stephanie spoke up with just as much venom in her voice as Ashley had in hers. "She is probably the one who is killing people and if the guys are here she couldn't."

"You are such a bitch Stephanie; I don't even know why we are friends. So are you still sleeping with Chris? Or was that just when you were with Hunter?"

"OH THAT IS IT!!!!!" Stephanie screamed as she lunged at Ashley and tackled her to the ground. She then proceeded to bang her head on the floor.

Ashley managed to get on top of Stephanie and was punching her wherever she could reach, which more times then not was her face.

"ASHLEY AND STEPHANIE KNOCK IT TH HELL OFF!" Trish screamed as loud as she could. When the two did not stop fighting Trish and Lillian pulled them away from each other.

Lillian sat with Ashley on the other side of the room cleaning her up ass she had got her lip busted open. Trish was on the other side of the room cleaning the cut that Steph had got under her eye.

"Ashley what you said was uncalled for," Trish said as she finished cleaning Stephanie's cut. "So was what you said Steph." She finished as she saw the smirk forming on her best friends face.

"Can we just call the guys?" Stephanie asked calmly.

"Okay we are going to call the guys and see if they can get over here." Trish picked up the phone and dialed Matt's number.

"Hey baby its me," Trish said as Matt answered the phone.

"Aren't you supposed to be having a sleepover or something?"

"Yeah but we really need you guys to come over."

"Why," Matt asked a little worried at the sound of Trish's voice.

"Can you and the guys just come over, we will tell you when you are here."

"Okay baby we are on our way."

Trish hung up the phone and looked at the girls after she had finished saying goodbye to Matt. "They are on there way, but we need to find a way to tell Adam and Peter about Torrie and Amy."

A half an hour later the guys showed up and came into the house using the key that Trish had given to Matt.

"Ladies we are her, where are you?" John hollered out.

Stephanie heard his voice and got up from where she was sitting and ran into the foyer where the guys were. She then proceeded to run into John's awaiting arms and cling to him tightly.

"Baby what's the matter, why are you shaking?" He asked concerned about his girlfriend.

"Where are the rest of the girls?" Matt asked happily.

"Follow me," Stephanie said as she took a hold of John's hand and led them all into the living room.

"Where is Amy?" Adam asked looking around the room but not seeing her.

"Yeah and where is Torrie," Peter added. "Did they go to bed early or something?"

"We need to talk to you about that." Trish said as she burst into a fresh batch of tears thinking of her friends.

"Where are they Trish?" Adam said as he looked around the room and saw all of the woman in tears.

"Baby what's wrong?" John asked soothingly while rubbing Stephanie's back as she sat in his lap with her head on his shoulder. Did you guys and Torrie and Amy get into a fight or something?"

"There is no easy way to say this," Trish said as her voice was hoarse from all the crying and screaming she had done. "But they are dead." She finished as she cuddled into Matt some more.

"What! You have to be lying." Adam said as he sank to the ground as Peter did the same beside him. "Why would you lie about something like that?"

"I wish I was just playing a joke on you but I'm not. I am so sorry, we do not know who did it, but we do know there is no way that they could have done it themselves.

"Where are the bodies?" John asked as he picked Steph up and stood up. He put her in the chair and walked over to Adam and Peter.

"Torrie is upstairs in her bed, and Amy is in a closet down the hall." Trish cried still clinging to Matt and wishing she would wake up from this nightmare.

"You guys don't know who did it?" Dave asked from where he was sitting with Lillian in his lap crying.

"No, all we know is that it was not one of us." Maria spoke up.

"I still think it was Ashley." Stephanie said from the chair.

"I bet it was probably you." Ashley said angrily. "It makes sense; I mean you were the one to get into a fight with Torrie. She made you mad so you killed her. Not to mention you were the one who started the fight with Amy to, so you wanted her gone as well."

"You are completely nuts if you think I would kill my friends." Stephanie said trying to defend herself. "Not to mention I was with you and the rest of the girls."

"Yeah when Amy stormed out of the room, and when we found her. What is your excuse for Torrie? We were all sleeping when we heard you scream."

"You are completely nuts, I would not kill anyone."

"Of course you didn't do the dirty work. You enlisted the help of you thug boyfriend who has probably killed before." Ashley said rudely.

"You keep you mouth shut cunt." John said as he walked back toward Stephanie.

"Don't you talk to her that way Cena!" Jeff said angrily coming to the defense of his girlfriend.

"BOYS WE DO NOT NEED THIS RIGHT NOW OKAY!" Trish screamed for what seemed like the ten millionth time that night.

"Trish is right we just need to cal down. None of us killed them and we all know it." Matt said trying to make everyone stop fighting.

"Matt is right, we need to stick together and remember what has happened to two of our friends." Lillian said as she sat up a little straighter.

"So what d we do?" Maria asked as she tried to comfort Adam while Randy was trying to calm Peter down.

"Did you call the police?" Randy asked gently. 

"Yeah, but they said they couldn't make it out here for hours because of the accident that happened on the bridge." Trish said.

"Okay, we need to think of a plan to make sure nobody else dies tonight and we can remember Torrie and Amy. Matt said.

Everyone agreed and they started to think of a plan to stop what was happening. From the window a man was looking in on them. He was extremely proud of what he had done, and he was not done yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Trish was sitting in front of the fire with Matt, Stephanie and John. Everyone else was sitting around the room thinking about their friends, and trying to comfort Adam and Peter.

Two of their friends were dead and they had no idea why. They had once again called the cops but they could not be there for at least another hour. Everyone was crying and Jeff was sitting on the floor in front of Ashley drawing a picture.

"What are you drawing baby?" Ashley asked him as she looked down at the paper.

"I am drawing Torrie and Amy sitting in front of the fire." He responded as he looked up at her sadly.

"I know Amy was your best friend and Torrie to, and I think it is so sweet. They would have liked that honey."

"Amy always did like my drawings," Jeff said as he looked up with a wistful smile on his face.

"Does anyone have any idea who could have done this?" Maria asked as she looked up from her hands. "I mean who could do this to someone?"

"I don't know baby," Randy said as he kissed her forehead.

"I think I have an idea of who could have done it." Ashley said looking at everyone.

"Who?" Lillian said softly, it had been awhile since she had last spoken.

"Well if you think about it, before we found Torrie, she had stormed upstairs because she had a fight with Stephanie. I think Amy had a little fight with her as well."

"What are you trying to suggest? Are you trying to insinuate that I killed them or had them killed? Stephanie said angrily.

"Of course you wouldn't kill someone, you are to snooty for that. Your thug of a boyfriend obviously had something to do with it."

"Listen to me you little bitch," John started but was interrupted by Jeff.

"Watch your mouth when you talk about her Cena or I will have to pound your face in." Jeff said as he put the paper down and stood up.

"Did you not just hear what she said dude? She is trying to say that my girl had something to do with this, as well as myself."

"GUYS WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF." Trish said loudly. "I am so tired of having to tell everyone to stop fighting. Obviously Stephanie and John did not have anything to do with this.

"Stephanie pulled John back down into his seat, and then crawled into his lap and cuddled up to him. "Baby she is just jealous, because her boyfriend is not as hot as you."

"You are right like always honey." John said kissing her softly.

"Oh please, you have got to be kidding me. I am not jealous of your boyfriend. Why do you constantly think people are jealous of you?" Ashley said rudely.

"Because they are," Stephanie said and was about to say more when she caught the look on Trish's face.

"This whole thing is just upsetting me right now; you guys are not helping by fighting." Adam said softly. "My girlfriend was killed as well as Torrie and all you guys can think about is who has the cutest boyfriends?"

"Yeah Adam is right, we should be there for them. They were our friends and we should mourn our loss." Lillian said.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked

"Oh I get it," Trish said suddenly, "You mean like a memorial or something right?"

"Yeah exactly, what do you guys think?"

Everyone agreed so Trish and Matt went to get some candles from the kitchen while everyone else waited in the living room.

"Can you guys knock it off?" Ashley said with annoyance looking towards John and Stephanie, who had been making out since Trish and Matt had left the room.

The two just ignored her for the most part, when they heard her sigh in frustration John flipped her off. The two kept making out until they heard a scream from the kitchen.

The guys all jumped up and ran into the kitchen while the girls stayed in the living room for them to come back.

They all came back a few minutes later along with Trish and Matt, The girls all let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

"What was it?" Stephanie asked as she got up to hug Trish before pulling away to look at her.

"I saw a huge spider on the counter. Sorry if I scared you guys." Trish said as she hugged all of the girls.

"Thank god, I thought someone else was killed." Maria said.

About 10 minutes later Peter excused himself to use the bathroom. "I will be back in a minute I have to pee."

"Don't you think someone should go with you?" Stephanie asked pulling away from John to look at him.

"No, I will be fine; I just have to use the bathroom. It will only take a minute I swear."

"Okay but be careful okay?" Trish said from the couch next to him.

"I will be," he said as he hugged her.

He got up and left the room and then went down the hall towards the bathroom. As he was walking he passed by a room that had the door open. He could not remember Trish leaving a door open unless it was the bathroom. He went in to investigate and saw a man in the corner.

"Who are you?" he asked from the doorway.

"I am the man who is going to kill you." The shadowed man said as he walked up to Peter. "I killed Torrie and Amy, now you are going to die next."

As the man walked into the light he Peter saw his face just before his throat was sliced. He lay on the floor looking at the man he thought he could trust.

"I thought you were my best friend." Peter said as he closed his eyes.

"What is taking him so long?" John said after about 5 minutes had passed since Peter had left the room.

"I think we should go and look for him." Matt said to everyone.

"yeah I think we should as well." John said.

Everyone got up and left the room to go search for their friend. They went to where the bathroom was and passed a room with the door open.

"That's strange I never leave doors open." Trish said from her spot next to Matt.

"I know," Stephanie said as she peered into the room because she was closer to it then everyone else.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" She screamed as she turned towards John to bury her face in his chest.

Everyone else screamed and grimaced as they saw Peter lying on the floor covered in his own blood.

"What the hell is that?" John asked as he looked at the wall in the room. He reached over and flipped the switch so the light came on.

Everyone stared at the message that had been written on the wall in what appeared to be blood.

YOU CAN NOT HIDE FROM ME. YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE.


	7. Chapter 7

"OH MY GOSH," Ashley screamed, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Well first of all," John said quietly, "You need to stop screaming because all you are doing is making me deaf. Second of all, we all need to go to the living room, and make a plan of attack."

"He is so right," Stephanie said with a hint of fear in her voice. "We need to stick together in the front room." She then proceeded to cuddle herself closer to John.

They all walked back into the living room and sat down closer then they would have normally sat. As they sat down Stephanie decided she was not close enough to John and climbed into his lap.

"Baby, it is going to be alright, I am not going to let anything or anyone hurt you okay."

"Yeah, I know you would protect me if you could. But honey, what am I going to do if you are killed?"

"Baby, nothing is going to take me away from you. I am not going to let anything happen to you or me. Trust me honey you are going to get out of this house alive."

"But," Stephanie said quietly, "what about you, aren't you going to get out of this house alive?"

"Of course I am, I will be right there next to you baby I swear."

"Well, if you are done reassuring your little slut maybe you can help us think of a plan." Ashley said with a hint of coldness in her voice.

""Excuse me bitch," Stephanie said as she stood up.

"GUYS, WE NEED TO THINK OF A PLAN." Trish yelled, as everyone stopped talking and looked at her, she said calmly, "Now, does anyone have any ideas."

"I have an idea," Maria said as she stood up. "We can go and get in our cars and leave this house immediately."

"That is a good idea," Randy said as he stood up as well.

"I don't think we should leave the house right now," Trish said, "I think we should stay in here and stick together wherever we go."

"Yeah, she is right guys," Matt said as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Nobody is going anywhere without the rest of us, not even the bathroom. The door will be left open while the rest of us stand around it." 

"He is right, no one should be anywhere without the rest of us." Lillian said. "This guy is killing us off one by one right?"

"That is true," Dave said from next to her. "So, if no one is alone he can not kill us.

"Yeah maybe, but I still think we should try to leave the house in our cars." Maria said from her seat on the couch.

"I think we should as well." Randy said from next to her. 

"Well," Stephanie said from the chair, "then go ahead and try, we are staying here."

"Guys, it has been an hour and a half since we called the cops." Trish said as she grabbed the phone. "I am going to call again."

She dialed 911 again and waited for someone to pick up.

"911 what is your emergence?" The dispatcher asked.

"Yeah, I called about an hour and a half ago, and I was told that someone would be here in an hour."

"What was is that you called for ma'am?"

"Well," Trish said as she started to cry thinking about it. "At the time a friend of mine was found upstairs dead, But since then to more have been killed. We are really scared and I want to have the police here now."

"Okay what is your address honey?" The dispatcher asked nicely. She had a feeling that the girl on the phone was not pulling a prank on her.

"The address is 1569 Aldridge ST. Trish said as calmly as she could muster.

"Ma'am some one was already sent about half an hour ago."

"Are you sure?" Trish asked as the fear rushed into her voice.

"Yes ma'am I am. Are you sure nobody knocked on the door and assumed no one was home when it was not answered."

"We have been in the living room all night. We would have heard if someone knocked."

"That is really weird; I will page the unit that was sent for you alright?"

"Okay that is fine with me."

"Trish?" Maria said, "There is a police car outside, I can see it through the window."

"What," Trish said, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can see it now."

"Hello," Trish asked.

"Yes dear? I just paged them, is everything alright?"

"No, the car is outside but there are no cops."

"Can you go and look out the window for me?" The dispatcher asked.

Trish slowly got up and walked to the window; she peered out the window and looked around. Her eyes landed on the car, and then she turned her head towards the tree. That was when she saw it and screamed as she dropped the phone.

The two cops were dead and hanging from the tree, all bloody and cut up. Underneath one was a sign that had been hung.

THE COPS CAN'T SAVE YOU FROM ME.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god," Trish yelled loudly.

The phone was lying on the floor at her feet from where she had dropped it. John could hear the dispatcher talking, so he went over to pick it up, and wrapped his arm around Trish.

"Yeah, I am here," he said as calmly as he could muster at the moment.

"Who am I speaking to?" The dispatcher asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"This is John Cena; I am a friend of who you were just speaking to."

"Okay, sir who is all there with you guys, and why did she drop the phone?"

"It is Trish, me, Stephanie, Lillian, Maria, Ashley, Matt, Adam, Dave, Randy and Jeff. We were all here for a sleepover sort of."

"Okay sir, why did she drop the phone, what did she see?"

"Well," John said, "There is the police car that was sent over, and hanging from the tree all cut up, are the two cops that were sent over."

"Oh my god, I am going to send over as many units as I can sir. Is there anywhere that you guys can go to try and stay safe?"

"Yeah, I guess we can just stay in the living room and just stay together no matter where we go."

"Okay, I want you guys to stay together no matter what, even if you have to use the bathroom, go together okay?"-

"Okay, I understand what to do. When should we expect the police?"

"I can't tell you that, I am going to have them there as soon as I can sir." The dispatcher said to him.

"Okay, thank you so much, I will tell the oth……"

John took the phone away from his ear as he went back over to Stephanie. He sat down with her in his lap as he looked at the others.

"What happened?" Dave asked as he rubbed Lillian's back soothingly.

"The phone line went dead, I think it was cut."

"What did she say?" Trish asked -

"She said that she would have more cops here as soon as she could and as many as she could send."

"I am so scared honey," Stephanie said as she buried her face into John's chest as she hugged him tightly.

"It's going to be okay baby I promise."

"You guys," Matt said as he rubbed Trish's back while she sat on his lap. "We really need to come up with a plan, ad a serious one that does not break into a fight."

"I still think we should get out of the house and stay somewhere else." Maria said as Randy sat next to her nodding his head.

"No, I think we should just stay here. I mean what can we do, he is killing anyone who is alone." Stephanie said as she looked around the room.

"I think we could at least try to leave, I mean there are cars outside that we can leave in." Jeff said calmly.

"No, Steph was right we need to stay together here." Trish said.

"I agree with Maria and Randy, we should try to leave." Ashley said as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"You guys, I think we should stay together." Lillian said. "But, I also think we should try to leave."

"Knowing the guy that's doing this," John said as he looked up from where he was soothing his girlfriend. "The cars won't start up; the wires have probably been cut."

"Well don't you think we should try anyway?" Randy asked. "I mean it could be our only chance to leave and stay alive."

"No, I really think we should just stay here like Steph said. We would probably be a whole lot safer in the house.

"I agree with John," Trish said looking at all of her friends. "The cops were never in here were they? They were still outside so he is probably outside."

"There has to be a way that he is getting in and out of the house." Dave said after about 5 minutes of silence.

"Dave is right," John said quietly. "Trish this is your house, Matt you practically live here, Is there anyway to get out of this house except the front and back door?"

"Well," Trish said thoughtfully, "There is the garage but that door is in the kitchen, but that door makes all kinds of noise when you open it."

"Then he just has to be using the back door, which is also through the kitchen."

"Wait," Matt said as his eyes went wide. "I was cleaning the guest room the other day, the one you and Steph always stay in."

"What about it Matt?" Stephanie asked

"Well, when I was cleaning out the closet, I was moving all kinds of boxes and stuff, and I noticed a little door there."

"What was behind it?" Randy asked

"I don't know I couldn't get it open. I was trying to and then I noticed that is was locked and you needed a key to use it."

"Oh my god," Trish said covering her mouth. "I remember you telling me about it and asking if I had a key to it."

"Did you have the key?" Maria asked with her eyes wide like she was hearing a horror story.

"No, I told him that when I moved in the real estate agent told me about the door. When I asked if there was a key, she told me that the previous owner had taken it with them."

'You don't think it could be the person that used to live here do you?" John asked.

"No, she said he had moved because he was too old to live in such a big house, and that he died about a month after he moved out."

"The house was on the market that long?"

"Yeah, that's why I got such a great deal on it." Trish said

"But, if he is dead, who else could have that key?" Dave asked. "I mean if Matt couldn't open it, and that is how this guy is getting in; he has to have the key to it."

"I know," Trish said as she thought about the situation.

"That's the room that peter was found in wasn't it?" Lillian asked softly.

"You know what? You are right it was." Trish said.

"That means that he used it to get in and out of that room, as well as out of the house. There has to be some kind of passage that leads outside." Randy said.

"There has to be, and that means that there is a way to get in from outside." Matt said with a tad bit of excitement in his voice at possibly solving the mystery.

"You guys are not going to go check it out are you?" Trish asked

"Well don't you think we should?" Matt asked turning to her.

"No, I want you guys to stay here, you could be killed."

"Its fin," Randy said. "Matt and I will go and check it out while the rest of you wait here."

"No, we are supposed to stay together." Maria said as she grabbed a hold of Randy's arm.

"We will be," he said as he turned to her and touched his forehead to hers. Matt and I will be together, that is twp people and then you guys will all be together in here,"

"No I want you to stay with me." She cried softly.

He kissed her tenderly before telling her that he loved her. He then got up and asked Matt if he was going to come with him.

"Baby no, you need to stay with me." Trish whined as she held onto his arm refusing to let go.

"I love you, and I promise that I will be right back okay?"

"Fine, but I don't like this."

"Me either baby, but we have to check it out." Matt told her as he kissed her softly before standing up.

"Let's go Randy; we will be back you guys."

They all hollered out to be careful and Trish moved closer to John and leaned against his side.

After about 10 minutes the phone rang. Stephanie reached over abd pushed the speaker button.

"Hello?" she asked looking at the phone as she spoke.

"Thanks for sending them to me; it was much easier then coming in to collect them myself." The man said on the other end.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are we going to do?" Stephanie asked as she cuddled into John.

""I don't know baby; maybe the rest of us guys should go and look for them." He suggested as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"No, nobody else is leaving without the rest of us." Trish spoke up after having been silent for the past 15 minutes.

"But what if they are still alive Trish?" Adam asked, "Don't you want Matt here with you? I know what it feels like to have someone you love die. If I even for a second thought that Amy might still be alive I would go and look for her."

"Your right I do want to know what happened to him, but you guys should not go out there."

"Trish what if we all went together?" John asked

"No," Stephanie said, I do not want to leave this room, and I do not want you to either."

"But baby they are our friends, don't you want to know if they are ok?"

"I know that they aren't though," Stephanie said just above a whisper. "I have seen enough of my friends' bodies tonight."

"You are such a selfish bitch." Ashley said after a moment of silence. "They are our friends and you can care less what happens to them."

"That is not it at all; I just don't want to see anymore bodies tonight. Why are you constantly attacking me?" Stephanie asked as she looked at Ashley with malice in her eyes.

"Seriously Ashley you need to back off. She has done nothing wrong here." John said sticking up for the woman he loved.

"I do not have to do anything you tell me to do Cena."

"I get what this is about." Stephanie said as she sat up a little more in her seat. "This is about the fact that you had or have a crush on John, and you simply can not handle the fact that he likes me.

"You guys, can we just focus on what is important here." Dave said loudly so he could get everyone's attention. "Three of our friends are dead, and possibly another two."

They all sat silently for a while after he had spoken. They all knew that he was right, but at the same time they wanted to take their frustrations out on somebody. Stephanie started to cry and John held onto her tightly and rubbed her back as he whispered non essential words into her ear.

"Okay guys, we really need to figure this out together." Lillian said after watching John and Stephanie for a moment.

"She is right." Jeff said agreeing with her. "We can either all go or I can go by myself. All I know is that I am going because Matt is my brother."

"I am going with him." Trish spoke up

"Steph and I will go as well." John said. "you are right Jeff, they are our friends and they could still be alive.

Everyone else agreed to go as well, so they all got up and slowly started walking to the front door. As they reached the door Trish put her hand on the handle and turned it. As soon as she opened the door everyone screamed.

"Oh my god," Stephanie screamed as she saw Randy hanging on the porch.

"Jesus Christ!" Dave said as he looked at his best friend hanging there with blood dripping down his face and onto his chest.

Trish slammed the door shut and stared to run up the stairs when John reached out and pulled her into his arms. "what are we going to do?" Trish asked as she hugged herself to John.

"Matt could still be alive, what do you want to do?" John asked as he looked around the room.

"I am going to try and find him." Jeff said as he started towards the back door wanting to avoid seeing Randy again.

Everyone followed behind him slowly dreading what they might see out there. Jeff reached the backdoor which was ajar. "He could be back in the house somewhere."

"Who Matt?" Maria asked as she looked around. She had tears streaming down her face from seeing her boyfriend dead.

"No," Jeff said as he hugged her to him. He did now want to say what he had been thinking because he knew she was upset. "The man that did this to our friends."

"So are we going to go out there and look for Matt?" John asked after a few moments. Because if Matt is alive, chances are that the killer has him."

"If I ever find out who did this, I will kill them." Dave said softly. "I do not care if I go to jail for it. It would be worth it."

"Hey guys," Lillian said as she went towards the fridge. "There is a note her, its for you Trish." She continues as she walked over and handed it to Trish.

Trish opened it and read it silently to herself. As she looked up she saw the eyes of all of her friends and opened her mouth.

"It says that Matt is still alive for now but is close to death. The only way to save him is for me to kill myself."

"No," Stephanie said to quietly.

Before anyone else could say anything further they heard a voice scream from upstairs. "TRISH DO NOT DO ANYTHING. RUN AND SAVE YOURSELVES BEFORE….."

"oh my god, that was matt." Trish said.

Before anyone could stop him Jeff went running out of the room.

"We have to stop him before he gets himself killed." Dave said before he and Adam ran out of the room after Jeff."

Stephanie, who was hugging herself close to John, looked at Trish who had fallen to the ground. She broke away from John and walked over to her best friend.

"Hey girlie listen to me," She said as she sat down on the kitchen floor next to Trish. "They are going to get to him in time okay? I am sure that Matt is going to be fine."

"I hope you are right Steph." Trish said sadly as she hugged herself to Stephanie and started to cry.

John walked over to them and sat down next to Trish as well. "Hey I'm sure that everything is going to be fine."

Dave walked back into the room with Adam behind him. "Well we found him guys." He said softly.

"Is he okay?" Trish asked as she looked up at him and Adam.

"He died after we found him. The only thing he said was to tell you how much he loved you, and that you were his world."

Trish started crying again as she hugged herself to John. "What am I going to do?"

"We are going to help you calm down some," Stephanie said softly while she rubbed Trish's back. "And then we are going to find the basterd that did this and kill him ourselves."

"I just…I loved him so much and now he's gone."

"I know you did sweetie." Stephanie said as she pulled Trish in her arms so she could try and comfort her.

"Well I think we should go back into the living room so you can lye down on the couch." John said as he stood up.

He leaned down and picked Trish up and carried her into the living room. As they walked into the room they saw a man run out and up the stairs.

"Did you see that?" John asked as he looked at Adam and Dave.

"Yea I did, and I think we should go after him." Adam said with venom in his voice.

"Guys," Stephanie said as she looked at the wall next to the window.

"What is it baby?"

"Look," she said as she pointed at the wall.

They all looked to where she was pointing and saw what was written on the wall, in what looked to be blood.

YOU ALL NEED TO STOP THINKING YOU CA CATCH ME. I AM GOING TO KILL EACH AND VERYONE OF YOU.


	10. Chapter 10

As everyone was starring at the wall, John was looking around the room and saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He started to walk towards what he saw when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Where are you going honey?" Stephanie asked as she released her grip on his arm.

"I thought I saw something walk past the walkway, and I was going to try and check it out."

"Baby please don't go anywhere I do not want you to be hurt or killed," She said as she walked so she was right in front of him. "I want you to stay alive and with me."

"I will don't worry about it baby, I am not going to go anywhere and make you think that I am going to be killed."

"Okay. Well should we go and see what that was?"

"Steph, I don't think I want you to go anywhere that someone could try to hurt you." John said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What about that secret door in the closet upstairs, should we go and check that out?" Dave said as he turned to look at the other two guys.

"I think we should, and you ladies should go back into the living room so that I know you guys are safe."

"But John I want to stay with you." Stephanie said with a whiny voice as she hugged herself to John.

"Oh wa wa wa lets all make room for the princess to throw a fit." Ashley said with venom in her voice.

"Ashley I am getting really sick of this grudge you have for my girlfriend. Just because I did not want to date you does not mean you can insult the woman I love."

"Oh whatever John, just because I wanted you for one day does not mean I am in love with you."

"Yea right you probably still want to have sex with him." Stephanie said loudly. "He just did not want you because you are no where near as sexy as I am."

"What is with you two thinking that everyone is in love with you?" Ashley asked just as loudly as Stephanie had talked.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!!!" Trish yelled after she had, had enough of their fighting. "My boyfriend was just killed and all you can think of is yourselves."

"Oh Trish," Stephanie said as she walked back over to where she was standing. "I am so sorry, you are completely right."

"It's okay Steph, you are my best friend and I know how you can e sometimes." Trish said as she hugged her.

"No, really I should be more sensitive to you guys, we all should be. I am just glad that we are still okay."

"There you go thinking of nobody but yourself again." Ashley said vehemently as she stormed out of the room.

Everyone stood still for a moment, and then Jeff started to leave the room. "I hope you are happy now, I swear if anything happens to her, I am holding you responsible McMahon.

"Hey you watch your mouth when you speak to my woman." John shouted as Jeff went off in search of his girlfriend.

"He baby I'm glad I found you." Jeff said as he walked into the living room and sat down next to her on the couch,

"Sorry honey, I did not want to scare you. I was just so mad you know, I mean all she thinks about is herself and it was just starting to get to me."

"hey don't worry about it sweetie," Jeff said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Jeff, what is that over there by the window."

As Jeff looked up the man walked out of the shadows and towards them. They both stood up and Jeff stepped in front of Ashley.

"Oh how sweet, its puppy love, or freak and slut love." The man said as he walked still more closely.

"You are not going to hurt her you bastard, and you know what your voice sounds familiar to me."

"Oh really, and who do I sound like to you Jeff?" The man asked as he stopped a few feet away from the couple.

"Yea In fact I know exactly who you are, if it isn't my old pal…"

Ashley screamed and looked down at Jeff who had just been sliced open. She looked up at the killer and all she could do was stand there. She wanted to run, but her legs were not working right and she couldn't.

"RUN BABY RUN." Jeff shouted as he was stabbed again.

Ashley ran back into the kitchen and straight into Dave's arms as she collapsed to the floor. "Oh my god, oh my god."

"What's wrong and where is Jeff?" Dave asked as he held her close to him.

"He killed him, he was hiding by the window and we did not see him."

"We have to go check this out." Dave said as he looked towards John and Adam. "You girls need to take her and find somewhere to hide okay?"

"Okay we will, you guys just go and check it out." Trish said as calmly as she could muster. She knew that she would have to try and be strong for Ashley. Yes, her boyfriend had also been killed, but not right in front of her.

"Come on Steph, we need to get her off the floor." Trish said as she looked at her best friend. But Stephanie was busy looking at the door that the guys had walked out of.

"Steph do you hear me?"

"Yes I hear you, but why can't we just leave her here?" Stephanie said as she looked derisively at Ashley.

"Did you not hear what Dave said, we need to take her and hide somewhere so we will be safe. I do not care if you like her or not, if you have one decent bone in your body you will help me."

"Okay I'll help you, but if John ends up dead I am never going to forgive her,."

Stephanie walked over to Trish and helped her make Ashley stand up. They started to walk towards the hallway when they heard shouting from upstairs and a thundering down the stairs.

John came running into the room and grabbed Ashley from them and picked her up in his arms. "Trish, baby we need to get out of here now."

"What about the other two?" Trish asked as she and Stephanie quickly followed him out to the car.

"I will tell you on the way," He said as he opened the door and put Ashley in the back. "Trish get in the back with her, baby get in."

They did as they were told and he ran to the driver's side and started the car. As they were driving away, Trish looked back and saw a man come out of the house.

They turned the corner and she could no longer see the man, so she turned towards John and repeated her question from earlier.

"Where are Adam and Dave?"

"He got them Trish, He got them and there was nothing I could do to stop it." He said nothing else as he continued to drive.

Stephanie laid down so that her head was resting in his lap. He took his right hand off the wheel and wrapped it around her as he drove past their house.

"What are we going to do?" Stephanie asked softly as she woke up from the nap she had taken.

"I don't know baby," he said softly as he noticed that Trish and Ashley were still sleeping.

"Where are we going?"

"As far away as possible from that place and that man."

"What about Canada?"

"Baby, I don't know"

"Johnny, we could get a place and stay there for awhile." 

"You are right baby; we need to be as far away as possible."

He kept on driving without stopping once until they needed to get something to eat. He pulled into a diner that he knew the girls would like and parked.

"Hey, you guys wake up; we are at Denney's."

They all woke up and walked into the diner and got seated. As they were looking at their menus Trish looked up and across at John.

"Where are we at exactly?"

"We are almost to the boarder; we are only about an hour or so away from Canada."

"Good, I am glad we are out of that house. I miss them so much though you know?"

"I know what you mean, I miss them so much." Stephanie said as she looked up from her menu.

"What can I get you guys?" The waitress asked as she came over to the table.

They ordered their food and as the waitress walked away they continued their conversation.

"What are we going to do now?" Ashley asked as she looked up at them. "I mean we are almost to Canada right? What are we going to do there?"

"First we are going to get a hotel. Then we are calling my dad and telling his what has happened." Stephanie said as she looked determined.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

They finished eating and were on their way to Canada. About 2 hours later they were pulling into a hotel parking lot.

"I don't know why we had to stay at the Hilton." John said as they walked into the lobby.

"Because it is big and crowded and I feel safer," Stephanie said as they went up to the counter.

"Hi, can we get one room with two queen beds in it please?"

Of course ma'am." The woman said as she checked them into the hotel.

"You guys will be on the 4th floor in room 436."

"Thank you so much." John said as he handed her his credit card.

She handed him back his card and gave them 2 room cards.


	11. Chapter 11

The four of them walked up the stairs and to their room. When they got to the door John opened it up and allowed the girls to walk in past him. He walked in after them and they all sat down on the beds.

"What are we going to do now baby?" Stephanie asked softly as she laid her head down in John's lap.

"Well, I am not sure, but the most important thing is that we got away from it all." He said as he stroked her head softly.

"Well how about we all just go to sleep," Trish suggested as she saw Ashley starting to fall asleep. "Then we can think about it more when we wake up."

"That is a really good idea Trish. I think that we could all use some sleep after what we have been through." John said as he got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Where are you going baby?" Stephanie asked as she saw him stand up.

"I am going to take a shower and wash off the blood and everything."

"Think I can join you, I need to take one to, that way they can also take one and it won't take as long as it would if we took individual showers."

"No, you guys don't have to do that she is already asleep and I will just take on in the morning." Trish said as she glanced at Ashley and then back towards John and Stephanie.

"Ok, but I would still feel better if I took one with you," Stephanie said as her and John walked into the bathroom. "I just don't want to take one by myself, I am still scared."

"Its ok baby I do not mind at all."

Meanwhile in the other room Trish took off her shoes and climbed into the bed next to Ashley. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so," Ashley said softly, "What about you? I am not the only one that lost my boyfriend."

"I know that, but at least it did not happen right in front of me."

"Yeah, but I know it still hurts because you loved him so much."

"Yeah but I am doing alright." Trish said as she snuggled against the pillow.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Ash, but I know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I know that John must be amazing, I mean do you hear her?"

"Yeah, at least they found something to do." Ashley laughed as they heard John and Stephanie having sex.

A short while later John and Stephanie came out of the bathroom in towels. They discarded them and climbed into the bed next to the one Trish and Ashley was sleeping in.

"Night baby"

"Night John, I hope we can get some sleep because we have a big day ahead of us."

Downstairs a man was also checking into the hotel. He had come a long way and was hoping to get some sleep because he also had a big day ahead of him.

THE NEXT DAY

"Morning you two," Trish said to Stephanie and John, "Its about time you two woke up."

"Well, what do you expect," Ashley asked as she looked across the table to Trish. "You did hear round 2,3 and 4."

"Shut up you guys," Stephanie said as she sat down on John's lap and buried her face into his neck.

"Fine, we were just saying. We did not want to embarrass you Steph." Trish said as she leaned over and patted Stephanie's leg.

"So how are you ladies this morning?" John asked as he looked across the table at the two women.

"As god as can be expected, I think I'm doing a little better then Ashley is at the moment."

"No, I am going to be fine. It hurts now because all I want is his arms around me, but I am going to heal."

"I know you will Ash," Stephanie said as she gave the small blonde a smile.

"So, what are we going to do?" John asked as he looked around at the three women.

"We need to find a place far away form Florida, somewhere we can't be found by that man."

"Steph is right, we need to move somewhere that he won't be found." Trish said softly.

"Well, there is my house in Massachusetts." John said.

"Yea, the neighbors around there are super nice."

"Are you sure Steph?"

"Yes I am, I practically live there and they are always sweet to me."

"Ok that sounds like a plan to us." Ashley said gesturing between her and Trish.

"Ok great we can head out after breakfast then."

They all got dressed and headed down to the diner that was attached to the hotel. As they walked in they were seated immediately by the hostess and given menus.

"Do you guys know what you want, or do you want to wait a few minutes?" The waitress asked as she looked around at them all.

"I think we need a few minutes." John said as he saw the girls starring intently at their menus. "But can we have 4 coffees please?"

"Of course I will be right back."

"So, what do you guys want to get?"

"I want the all American slam," Ashley said.

"Oh, so do I." Trish said as she sat her menu down on the table.

"What do you want baby?" John asked

At that moment the waitress came back with their coffees and sat them down in front of each person. "Are you guys ready now?"

"Yeah," John said. "I want the ultimate omelet and a side of hash browns."

"Ok, what about you ladies?"

"Two all American slams with English muffins and both bacon and sausage," Trish said as she gave her and Ashley's orders.

"And you miss?" the waitress asked as she looked at Stephanie.

"I want the small stack of pancakes and a side of hash browns and eggs."

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled please."

"Alright I will be back in a bit with your orders."

As they were sitting there a man had walked in and towards them. As he walked up to the table John looked up from the table.

"Hey man what are you doing here?"

"Well I needed a vacation so I am on my way to my parents' house."

"Hey ladies what's up?"

"Oh hey Bob," Stephanie said as she looked towards one of her ex husbands friends."

"Why don't you join us man?" John asked as he pointed towards the chair across from him.

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea."

None of them noticed the sinister smile that crossed Bob Holly's face as he sat down.

A/N I know that this chapter is sort of short but I have a lot of schoolwork to get done.


	12. Chapter 12

"So what are we going to do baby

"So what are we going to do baby?" Stephanie asked as she woke up the following morning.

"I think we should get a house here for awhile." He said as he looked down at her.

"You mean buy a house or something?" Trish asked from the opposite bed in the room.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean," he said as Trish got out of her bed and walked over and sat on the side of John and Stephanie's. "We need to lay low for awhile."

"I just want to know who would do something so terrible." Trish asked as her lip started to quiver.

John reached out and grabbed her wrist so he could pull her into his arms. "Its okay Trish, we are going to find out who would do this to us, we just have to think."

"Yeah Trish, John is right, we just have to sit down and talk about it, I am sure we could come up with something." Stephanie said as she reached out and rubbed Trish's arm.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I do know one thing,"

"What's that baby?" John asked as he glanced at her.

"Whoever did this is going to be dead."

About half an hour later all three were dressed and about to wake Ashley up. Before they could she started to stir and sat up. "What's going on guys?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"We are going to get some breakfast and was about to wake you up." Trish said as she sat down to put her shoes on.

"Yeah, and then we are going shopping for a few things." Stephanie added as she finished getting dressed.

"Like what?"

"Oh you know the usual,"

"Steph what are we shopping for?" Ashley insisted.

"Just some clothes, shoes, a house and some things to go in the house."

"A HOUSE?"

"Yes Ash a house," Trish said sitting down next to her. John thought it would be a good idea to lay low here for awhile."

"How are we getting these things? Its not like we had time to grab our purses."

"Well," Stephanie said as she sat on the other side of Trish, "We are using my dads card."

"You had time to get a credit card from daddy?" Ashley said snidely.

"No, he had one sent over last night and said to get whatever we needed, and not to worry about coming in for awhile."

"How is he going to explain all of this to the fans?"

"He is telling them that those of us who didn't make it were in a car accident, and that John was injured in a bar last night. You are already 'suspended' and Trish is out on injury."

"You say that like what happened to our friends and boyfriends means nothing to you,"

"No, it means a lot to me Ash, but my dad does not want that getting around right now."

"Whatever McMahon lets just go."

Ashley got up and went to get dressed and then they all left the room, and headed towards the elevator.

They all arrived downstairs and went out to their car, as they were getting in a woman came running towards them calling out for them to wait.

"What do you want lady?" John asked as the girls got into the car to get away from her.

"A man, in the lobby gave me 500 dollars to wait out here for you to come out," She said as she stood in front of him by the driver side of the car.

"Why did he want you to wait for us?" Stephanie asked as she got out of the car and turned to look at the woman.

"Baby, get back in the car please," John asked as he glanced at her before returning his gaze to the woman in front of him.

"He said he wanted me to give this to you," she said as she handed John a CD and walked away without another glance.

"Hey wait," John said as he ran after her.

"What," she asked as she stopped to let him catch up to her.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked as he stood in front of her.

"I don't know his name, all he did was show me what car you were driving and told me to give you that when I saw you."

"What did he look like?"

"Well, he had on a red hat, that covered his hair, and he wore some sunglasses the whole time, and he was in some blue jeans and a black t-shirt."

"Okay thanks," John said as he turned around and walked back to the car, he got in and started the car, and was about to put in the CD when a hand stopped him.

"Baby, what did she say?" Stephanie asked as she took her hand off his wrist.

"She described what he wore, but he gave her no information about himself."

"What if he knows where we are?" Trish asked from the backseat of the car.

"I don't think he could, unless he followed us the whole way and we didn't notice it somehow." Ashley said as she leaned forward so that she could see the two in the front as well.

"Well, what if he did, and now he can continue what he started?" Stephanie said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about it baby," John said as he grabbed her hand. "If you want to we can go somewhere else and make sure that no one follows us."

"Where are we going to go?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, let's go back up to the room and try to figure this out."

The ladies agreed so the four of them got out of the car, and then back into the hotel. As they were walking towards the elevators, they didn't notice the man sitting on the couch by the check in desk. Had one of them looked back, they would have seen the man that wanted to kill them all by the end of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry it took so long to update I have been so busy,,,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into their room and Ashley collapsed on the bed. "Oh my god, I just want to go home, I want my boyfriend and I am just so tired of all of this."

"I know hun but if you did that it could be dangerous, he might know where you live." Stephanie said as she walked over and sat next to her.

"I know, I just want to know who thought it would be funny to do this to us."

"I don't know." Trish said walking over and sitting on the other side of Ashley.

John sat next to Stephanie and wrapped an arm around her slender waist. "Well we should probably switch hotels tomorrow."

"Okay sweetie if you think its best."

"Can't you two just stop with all the love." Ashley said getting up from the bed and storming into the bathroom before slamming the door.

"What did I say?" Stephanie asked the remaining two.

"Nothing baby, she is just upset by all of this. So am I, they were our best friends. I'm with her though; I want to know who is doing this."

"Who knows, I just want it to stop." Trish said lying down with her head on the pillow.

Just then Ashley walked out of the bathroom and stopped next to the bed. The other three looked up at her. "I'm sorry I snapped at you two." She said glancing at Stephanie and John.

"Its okay Ash, I know why you did it." Steph told her friend.

"Well I am going to go get ice from the machine, why don't you guys order some wine and something to eat."

"Okay," Trish said getting off the bed and walking over to the other bed. She sat on it before picking up the paper with all the numbers on it. She found the number for room service and dialed it.

Ashley walked out of the room and down the hall to the ice machine on their floor. She passed a man who was standing outside of his room and smiled briefly at him before continuing on her way.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yeah?" She said turning back towards him.

"I'm locked out of my room can I use your phone to call the front desk?"

"Um…sure, its room 234, just down the hall. My friends are in there."

"Thanks." He said turning away and walking to her room. He got there and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" John asked after he opened the door.

"Your friend down there said I could use your phone to call the front desk, I'm locked out of my room."

"Oh okay, come on in."

He walked past John and into the room, then over to the phone and he picked it up dialing the number he needed. Ashley walked in as well before John could shut the door and saw the man on the phone.

Stephanie and Trish gave the other two a weird look before giving the man one as well. He hung up the phone, thanked them and then left.

"He needed a new room key and he was locked out of his room." Ashley said once the door had shut behind the man.

"He couldn't have walked down to the front desk to get one?" Stephanie said as John sat down next to her once again.

"I guess not, I didn't think of that." Ashley said.

"Well I don't think we should let anyone else come in." Trish said.

"I agree with her." Steph said leaning against John.

"Okay we won't." John said kissing Steph on the cheek.

A little later someone knocked on the door, Ashley assuming it was the room service they had ordered opened the door.

"Is everything okay?" She asked once she saw the man from earlier at the door.

"No." He said.

"What's the matter?"

"I found a dead body in the hall, looks like she'd been stabbed."

"What?" Ashley said leaning out to look down the hall. When she looked the opposite of where the man was standing he swung his hand upward and stabbed her with a knife right in the heart.

She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Just then John, Steph and Trish came running over. They saw the man standing there with a knife and then he started running down the hall.

John ran after him as Steph and Trish fell to the ground next to Ashley and looked down. "Ash?" Trish yelled taking the blonde into her arms and shaking her a bit.

"I think that was the man that's been doing this; we shouldn't have let him in earlier this is all my fault." Ashley said in a whisper.

"No it isn't, you didn't know." Stephanie said taking her shirt and pulling it up and over her head before placing it over the wound on her friends body.

"You're going to be okay Ash." Trish said reaching into her pocket and grabbing her cell phone. She dialed 911 and waited for them to answer.

"911 what's your emergence?"

"My friends been stabbed by a man that has been chasing us the last few days."

"Where was she stabbed ma'am?" the dispatcher asked.

"The chest, please hurry." She then hung up and threw the phone down.

"Trish lay her on her back and put pressure on this." Steph said waiting until Ashley was lying on her back on the floor and Trish was applying pressure to the wound with her shirt.

She then got up and ran over to the hotel phone, she dialed the front desk and waited for someone to pick up. "This is the front desk what can I do for you?"

"My friend was just stabbed by another guest of yours I need his information, the police are on their way.

"What room number ma'am?"

"Trish ask her what room number it was."

"Ash, what room was he staying in?"

"Room…229….its…what…he…was…standing…in…front…of…" She said taking a deep painful breath between each word.

"Room 229," Stephanie told the woman after Trish had shouted across the room.

"Ma'am there is no one staying in that room tonight."

Stephanie hung up the phone and ran back to her friends. "She said there was nobody staying in that room."

"He knew where we were, he must have followed us."

"Oh my god, where is John?"

Stephanie got up and ran out of the room and down the hall. She turned the corner and ran into John who was leaning against the wall.

"Baby what's the matter?" She asked stopping in front of him.

"He stabbed me with the knife, but it was only in the arm I'm okay. How is she?"

"I don't know, the police and ambulance are on their way. I called the front desk to see who was staying in the room that he couldn't get into and the lady said no one was staying there. He followed us and we didn't even know it."

"I have no idea who he is."

"Me either."

"Well let's go back to the room okay?"

"Okay" she said letting him grab her hand and walk with her back to the room.

Trish came running up to them once she saw them and ran right into Steph before stopping and looking at them. "She's dead."

"Stephanie broke down in tears as did Trish and the two women held onto each other crying over yet another friend.

John steered them back towards the room and stopped in front of the door. The man was standing there next to the dead body of one of his best friends with a smile on his face.

"You sick fuck!" He yelled. 

Both girls looked up and saw him and pulled closer to the other. "How could you do this to us?" Trish yelled getting ready to charge at the man.

John wrapped his uninjured arm around her waist as Steph placed an arm on her arm. She tried to get away to attack the man that had ruined her life but she couldn't. She fell limp to the floor and Steph kneeled down to wrap her arms around her.

"Because I felt like it." The man said smiling at the three of them. "Now who wants to die next, don't make me run after you."

Stephanie didn't say anything but just kept glaring at him, it was then that she realized that she knew who this man was.

"What kind of sick person would do something like this?" John asked yelling now.

They heard the sirens from outside the hotel somewhere, hopefully approaching. The man glared at them before turning around and running.

Without a second thought John ran after him and tackled him to the ground. Stephanie screamed as they struggled on the ground. People from the surrounding rooms were opening their doors to see what the commotion was about.

Stephanie ran forward to help her boyfriend but someone grabbed her legs and made her fall to the ground. She looked back to see Trish holding onto her. 

"I don't want you to get hurt Steph, John can do it."

"But…."

"Steph no,"

John and the man were rolling around on the ground when suddenly there was a groan of pain from one of them. Stephanie screamed out to John as he flipped the man onto his back and punched him in the face.

The man raised his hand and plunged the knife into John's side and John fell off of him and onto his side. The man then got to his feet and made another attempt to run before the cops arrived.

"Stop and put your hands on the wall." An officer shouted from in front of the man.

He tried to run in the opposite direction but more cops were surrounding him on that side. He walked over to John and pulled the knife out of him intending to use it to get by when he was shot in the arm.

He dropped the knife and grabbed his arm. A few officers came up and threw him to the ground placing cuffs on his hands and then forcing him to stand. They read him his rights as a few paramedics went over to John.

"I'm okay, but my friend."

"They have people with her sir. I'm sorry but she isn't.:"

"I know, she died just a little bit ago."

"Sir your arm needs to be taken care of and so does your side."

Stephanie broke away from the crowd pushing her way past the officers and dropped to her knees next to him. He hugged her to him as the paramedics worked on his arm and side. They placed him on a stretcher and rolled him down the hall toward an elevator with Steph and Trish trailing behind him.

Once they were in the ambulance Stephanie looked to the other two and began to cry again. John hugged her to him once again and Trish rubbed her back.

"I know who it was; I realized it just before you fought with him honey."

"Who?"

"His name was Robert Daniels."

"Where do you know him from?" Trish asked

"He was that guy we were all making fun of at the house show a few weeks ago."

A/N HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY….


End file.
